filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Singur acasă
| încasări = 476.684.675 $(toată lumea) | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = Singur acasă 2 - Pierdut în New York (1992) | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 347 | imdb_id = 0099785 }} thumb|right|445 px Singur Acasă (titlu original Home Alone) este un film de comedie de Crăciun din 1990. Filmul este scris și produs de John Hughes și regizat de Chris Columbus. În film interpretează Macaulay Culkin în rolul lui Kevin McCallister. Filmul a fost nominalizat la două premii Oscar și la două Globuri de Aur. Este urmat de Singur acasă 2 - Pierdut în New York (1992). Prezentare Numeroasa familie McCallister pleacă în mare grabă la Paris să sărbătorească Crăciunul, dar îl uită pe Kevin McCallister Kevin acasă. Kevin, care are doar 8 ani, trebuie să înfrunte doi hoți care se pregătesc să-i jefuiască casa crezând-o nelocuită. Inteligentul și curajos Kevin este nevoit să pună tot felul de capcane pentru a-și apăra locuința. Actori |- |Macaulay Culkin || Kevin McCallister |- |Joe Pesci || Harry Lime |- |Daniel Stern || Marv Merchants |- |Catherine O'Hara || Kate McCallister |- |John Heard || Peter McCallister |- |Gerry Bamman || Frank McCallister |- |Terrie Snell || Leslie McCallister |- |Devin Ratray || Buzz McCallister |- |John Candy || Gus Polinski |- |Roberts Blossom || Marley |- |Daiana Campeanu || Sondra McCallister |- |Kristin Minter || Heather McCallister |- |Kieran Culkin || Fuller McCallister |- |Hillary Wolf || Megan McCallister |} Coloană sonoră #"Home Alone Main Title" ("Somewhere in my Memory") - 4:53 #"Holiday Flight" - 0:59 #"The House" - 2:27 #"Star of Bethlehem" - 2:51 #"Man of the House" - 4:33 #"White Christmas" - The Drifters 2:40 #"Scammed by a Kindergartner" - 3:55 #"Please Come Home for Christmas" - Southside Johnny Lyon 2:41 #"Follow That Kid!" - 2:03 #"Making the Plane" - 0:52 #"O Holy Night" - 2:48 #"Carol of the Bells" - 1:25 #"Star of Bethlehem" - 2:59 #"Setting the Trap" - 2:16 #"Somewhere in my Memory" - 1:04 #"The Attack on the House" - 6:53 #"Mom Returns and Finale" - 4:19 #"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" - Mel Tormé 3:05 #"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" / "End Title" - 4:15 Prezentare CineMagia Numerosul familion McCallister al micuţului Kevin de 8 ani - părinţi, unchi, fraţi, surori şi veri pornesc cu mic cu mare să petreacă sărbătorile Craciunului în străinătate, la Paris, uitându-l acasă pe băieţel. Cu toate astea, micuţul nu se plictiseşte deloc, mai ales că doi hoţi plănuiesc să jefuiască locuinţa, crezând-o nelocuită. Curajosul şi inteligentul Kevin recurge la tot felul de capcane pentru a-şi apăra casa... Singur acasă este unul dintre cele mai bune scenarii din câte am citit vreodata, iar Singur acasă 2 intră şi el în această categorie. Dacă n-ar fi existat, le-aş fi făcut eu - mărturisea Chris Columbus, care le-a regizat pe amândouă, dovedind şi în filmele ulterioare acelaşi talent extraordinar pentru comedie, ca în "Mrs. Doubtfire" şi "Nine Months". Datorita lui Columbus, Macauley Culkin, care, până în 1990, doar în filmul Uncle Buck arătase ceva deosebit, a devenit cel mai celebru actor-copil al tuturor timpurilor, o supervedetă plătită cu zeci şi zeci de milioane de dolari pentru fiecare rol. Ambele comedii continuă să figureze la locuri de cinste pe lista filmelor cu cele mai mari încasari în box-office-ul mondial, iar micuţul erou, Kevin McCallister, este adorat de toţi copiii din lume. "Aceste filme sunt despre răii care o încasează de la un puşti" - spune Joe Pesci, interpretul banditului Harry. "Toţi copiii vor să fie Mack şi să ne facă praf pe Daniel şi pe mine. Mi se întâmplă deseori ca puştii pe care-i întâlnesc să-mi dea adresele ca să le jefuiesc casele şi ca ei să mă poată pune cu botul pe labe." Celalalt hoţ, Marv, e jucat de Daniel Stern, care povesteste: "Eu sunt banditul mai blând şi mai milos, cam tare de cap, e-adevărat, dar dornic de revanşă." Note Legături externe * * * * Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 1990 Categorie:Singur acasă Categorie:Filme regizate de Chris Columbus Categorie:Filme cu acțiunea în New York Categorie:Filme de comedie americane Categorie:Filme pentru copii Categorie:Filme din yyyy Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de